One Love
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: CHAPTER 3: Hybristophilia. : A series of one-shots with different paraphilias. YAOI, SasuNaru :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This applies to all chapters.

**Credit:** to **apathetic-obsessive** for letting me borrow her idea.

**WARNINGS!! **This fic will contain _DISTURBING MATERIAL_ like: yaoi, bad language, paraphilia and sex. If you are under suitable age, maybe you shouldn't read this. If you dislike SasuNaruSasu, yaoi or sex in general, please leave. _Do not flame! :D_

**If you don't know what a p****araphilia is, please Google it or something :3**

**A/N:** Hi there! Hope the warnings didn't scare you. This story will be a collection of smexy one-shots, all containing a different paraphilia or fetish. The paraphilia will be written and explained in the beginning of each chapter. You have been warned ;-)

Pretty please leave a review with _your honest opinions_ (it'll make me update faster, promise) xD

**This chapter is a test chapter, nothing to take too seriously, since I want to know what you think/if I should continue or drop it/what I should think of while writing.**

**NOTE:** if you have an idea (paraphilia, fetish or something of the like) that you would like me to write about, please write to me through a review and I'll see what you can do. I answer all the comments I get x3

**Paraphilia:** Autassassinophilia – being in life-threatening situations.

**One Love**

Have you ever experienced the feeling you get when you have to count on somebody else to hundred percent? The doubt, the trust, the fear and the excitement.

Uzumaki Naruto has.

In fact, he was experiencing these feelings at this moment, having to rely on his lover fully. He was currently being so thoroughly fucked that he wasn't capable of forming coherent words. His mind was a mess, and he could only let out small huffs in pleasure. His blonde hair stuck to his sweaty face, but it didn't bother him

His grip on the window frame weakened by the minute, the pleasure making him forget that he was at least thirty metres above the ground, placed on a window sill.

Thankfully, Uchiha Sasuke's grip on his hips didn't loosen. If Sasuke chose to let go of his blonde lover, Naruto would fall out through the window. One of Naruto's legs was thrown over Sasuke's broad shoulder, the other around Sasuke's waist.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto moaned, throwing his head back carelessly, as if the thought of falling didn't even run through his mind. Sasuke's grip on Naruto's hips tightened, and it was the only warning Naruto got as the Uchiha pulled out. Naruto grunted in displeasure.

Sasuke's moved to pick Naruto up, but the blonde man grabbed Sasuke's shoulders harshly. Naruto tried to get out a coherent sentence, a protest so that Sasuke wouldn't pick him up and move their activities to somewhere else.

There was no need for words as Sasuke read Naruto's body language – the clawing on his back told him all he needed to know. Sasuke merely shifted their position, pushing his slick cock back inside of Naruto's asshole.

Naruto's eyes were half-lidded, and Sasuke briefly wondered if Naruto could see him at all. It was such a great feeling, Sasuke thought, to make someone else feel nothing but pleasure. The trust Naruto was showing him by being fucked in an open window on the thirteenth floor.

The friction was wonderful, the sensation of being inside Naruto made him feel complete. Yet, he refused to cum until Naruto was completely satisfied.

He let go of his lover's hips, placing one of his hands on the small of Naruto's back instead – loving the smooth skin – and the other hand on Naruto's shoulder to keep him steady. He thrust in harder, making them both jerk as Naruto let out a groan and clenched around Sasuke's dick.

Naruto pressed closer, their naked chests mere centimetres apart. One of Naruto's hands didn't leave Sasuke's inky hair, but the other left the unruly nest to touch pale skin. Naruto's warm hand moved down over Sasuke's neck, down over his collarbone...

Sasuke moaned as Naruto tweaked a nipple between his fingers. The pale hand in the small of Naruto's back slid a little. Naruto brought his other hand down from Sasuke's hair to play with the other nipple. Sasuke let out a grunt, pushing in harder.

It went fast – Sasuke's poor grip and Naruto being careless as always. The blonde almost fell out to meet a secure death, but his lover was faster. Sasuke gripped Naruto's arm, not stopping his thrusts completely. The pleasure was too intense.

Naruto let out a strangled moan, climaxing hard. He clenched around Sasuke's dick, letting out a small whine as he dove in for a lip-bruising kiss. Naruto shut his eyes, sloppily moving his wet kisses down Sasuke's face to his neck.

It was erotic, both the sound and the feeling of Naruto's hot exhales against his skin. Naruto's tongue travelling down his jaw line and to his pulse point by his ear. Pearly white teeth came out to nibble on Sasuke's earlobe.

Naruto clenched around his boyfriend's dick, moving along with the pleasurable thrusts. Even though he wouldn't be able to climax again for quite a while, he found Sasuke's cock in his ass extremely satisfying.

The Uchiha tried not to make a sound as he pushed in a few times more, spilling a generous amount of semen both in and out of Naruto. His grip on Naruto's arm tightened, his knuckles almost turning white. He buried his sweaty face in the blonde man's neck, breathing heavily.

They stayed like that for a while, before Sasuke used the last of his energy to pull out. He dragged Naruto down from the window sill, letting go of his lover's arm when he knew that Naruto was standing on the floor.

Of course, Naruto almost fell into a pile of satisfied mush.

UAUAUA

It wasn't until a few hours later, when they had gotten dressed and were walking home from Sasuke's office that Naruto realised that something was off with his boyfriend.

Normally, Sasuke would simply ignore him and never speak a word during Naruto's ramblings. He would show Naruto that he was listening by simply being there – if Sasuke didn't want to listen, he would either walk away or tell Naruto to shut up.

So when Sasuke gave correct replies to Naruto's monologue as they walked to their apartment, the blonde became a little confused. He stopped talking and looked up at his taller lover, his features set in a frown.

"Don't do that," Sasuke muttered upon seeing Naruto's light grimace. He sounded bored, as always. It had taken Naruto a few months into their relationship to realise that Sasuke always sounded like that – happy, sad or angry.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Sasuke didn't answer, but walked to the kitchen. Naruto followed, his eyebrows knitted together in both confusion and annoyance. He watched as Sasuke unpacked the groceries that they had bought on their way home.

He knew that his little... kink... sometimes affected relationships in general – it always had – but he had thought that Sasuke understood. After all, Naruto was always up for sexual activities when Sasuke asked.

"Is this...because of me? It wasn't– it wasn't good?" Naruto couldn't help but feel a little hurt. According to him, the time in Sasuke's office was the best sex this week!

"_This_..." Sasuke repeated slowly as he put a carton of milk in the fridge. "This has to stop."

Naruto arched a brow, understanding but not wanting to realise. "What do you mean?" He asked, feigning confusion. He knew very well that Sasuke saw through his act.

"I talked to a psychiatrist I know, she said that there's an illness of sorts, something that is still being seen as unacceptable. _Autassassinophilia_... It's like paedophilia, only... different." Sasuke paused, the man realising that Naruto didn't want to hear more. "I'm tired of risking your life every time we have sex. Today was not the first time you were close to dying." Despite Sasuke's bored tone and his stone appearance, Naruto felt warmth filling his chest. "What if I hadn't caught you, Naruto?"

Naruto had to bite his tongue – the thought of Sasuke not catching him made his neither regions come alive. He walked around the kitchen island, running his fingers over the granite surface. He tried to look as innocent as possible, but both knew too well that Naruto never was innocent.

"You would never drop me," Naruto assured as he put his hands on Sasuke's chest. "Would you, Sasuke?"

"This is not just about dropping you from a window on the thirteenth floor, Naruto. This is also about every other damn time we have sex." Sasuke's tone never changed. To anyone who didn't understand Japanese, Sasuke could have been talking about the weather instead.

"Then what_ is_ this about?" Naruto's voice hinted his annoyance, but the look on his face told more.

"This is about you and me having sex in the most _obscene_ places – like, for instance, when I'm driving a fucking car – just so you'll get an adrenaline kick."

"Bastard," Naruto muttered. Sasuke put his hands over Naruto's, lowering them from his chest. "When you say it like that you make me sound insane."

"Maybe you are." It slipped easily from Sasuke mouth. Too easily for Naruto's tastes.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto crossed his arms on his chest, tilting his head slightly as if to urge an explanation from Sasuke. "And you're not?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly, glaring dangerously at his boyfriend. He gripped Naruto's wrists, forcing the blonde to unfold his arms. "Don't try to defend yourself from _me_."

Naruto glared back. "I can do whatever I want," he snarled. When Sasuke's nose scrunched slightly, Naruto sighed in defeat. Usually, he was a lot more stubborn, but he felt that he couldn't risk anything.

Not when they were talking about this subject.

Instead, he would have to play another card. Making Sasuke feel guilty was hard, but once the Uchiha actually was feeling guilty... Then Naruto could do, say or get anything he wanted.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, nuzzling his nose into Sasuke's neck. The pale skin was warm against his nose. "I should stop, I know. I'm really, really sorry."

"Yeah, you should," Sasuke agreed.

"I know I'm not normal. I hate myself."

Sasuke froze, having moved slightly to stroke Naruto's back. "What?"

Naruto didn't say anything more, but instead let go of the taller man. "I'm going to bed. I don't feel so well."

Naruto left Sasuke alone in the kitchen with their groceries, knowing that those carefully planted words would sting in Sasuke's mind for hours.

UAUAUA

Naruto woke up an hour later, having fallen asleep while watching TV in the sofa. The feeling of Sasuke's fingers in his bright locks was amazing. He opened his eyes slowly, watching as Sasuke climbed up on the sofa.

Naruto automatically spread his legs, leaving room for Sasuke to lie. The Uchiha leaned close, pressing his lips against Naruto's.

"Let's have sex," Sasuke whispered against a tanned cheekbone. Naruto nodded slowly, wondering what they could figure out to do so there would be a small twist to it.

They shared a deep, wet kiss. Sasuke's tongue moved gorgeously with Naruto's, the smacking noise being drowned by the music played on TV. Naruto moaned when Sasuke's crotch came in contact with his own.

Sasuke hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans, zipping down. They fell easily off the pale hips, soon a mere pile on the floor. Naruto noted that Sasuke wasn't wearing any boxers. Long, tanned fingers were soon helping pale, slender fingers to unzip and unbutton Naruto's jeans.

Naruto pushed his hips up to meet Sasuke's, making them both inhale sharply, and Sasuke pulled the jeans and boxers down. Naruto skilfully moved his feet out of the garment, kicking it to the floor.

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto tried to smile back. It was impossible, though. He couldn't feel the wonderful thrill of being in immediate danger. He couldn't feel the breathtaking way he had to depend on Sasuke. He couldn't feel fantastic emotions that always filled him when he knew there was a possibility his life could end that very moment.

As Sasuke leaned over him to plant kisses on his neck, pressing him down comfortably in the soft couch, Naruto didn't feel anything.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **This chapter is a test chapter, nothing to take too seriously, since I want to know what you think/if I should continue or drop it/what I should think of while writing. If you haven't read the AN in the beginning, please do so now. Thanks for reading, sweeties!


	2. Chapter 2

**Paraphilia:** No idea what it's called. All I can say that this arouses me to the point of insanity. If anyone knows if this is just a fetish or an actual paraphilia, please drop me a message.

**A/N: **Thank y'all for the reviews. They make me happy :) Think you can give me some more?

**One Love**

Uzumaki Naruto was running. Running faster than ever before, not looking back once. His lungs were burning, his mouth and throat dry. His long legs were carrying him as fast as they could. He jumped over a fallen tree, landing in a cold pool of water. His sneakers were already soaked, even though it had stopped raining earlier this morning.

The forest was thick, but he knew that it would be impossible to hide. He had to run.

Blonde strands were sticking to his sweaty forehead, his jeans dirty and his t-shirt sporting a few holes from twigs that had gotten stuck in his flight. Soft sobs escaped his aching throat, the noises laced with panic. He had no idea where he was, or how he could get out of the beautiful forest.

He stopped, gripping a thick three for support. His short, blunt nails dug into the tree bark. He closed his wide, ice blue eyes and concentrated on the sounds.

He could hear perfectly well how death was running towards him. Twigs being broken, inhumanly quick steps in the green terrain. He had no idea which way to go, where he should run. A wave of adrenaline washed over him, and he just hoped that it would last long for him to get away.

He ran, in vain. He wasn't fast enough.

Before he knew it, before he had managed to get much further, he was grabbed from behind. Strong hands gripped his upper arms, forcing him to stop. They moved down to encircle his waist, lifting him up from the ground.

Hot, heavy breaths could be heard behind him; making him shiver as it came in contact with his skin.

He struggled. He tried to get out of the grip, twisting and kicking in the air. He growled, trying to push the other off of him with his back. Though, he was no match to the other. He was pushed to the damp ground, the root of a tree digging into his back.

He gave away a small sound; filled with panic, despair, desperation.

He looked up, facing Uchiha Sasuke. The other man was obviously stronger – beautiful muscles hid under pale skin – but Naruto couldn't help but struggle some more. He wrapped his long legs around Sasuke's hips, as his wrists were held harshly by the dominant man.

Naruto's ice blue eyes clashed beautifully with Sasuke's warm black orbs. For a second, they stayed still.

Then, Sasuke moved again. With the grace of a feline, he captured Naruto's lips with his own. Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrists with one hand, gripping them with his left instead. That way, his free hand could explore the blonde's flat chest perfectly well.

Naruto bucked up, adrenaline and endorphin running wildly through his exhausted body. The hormones made the touch feel so much better.

They were both out of breath, puffs of smoke escaping their mouths in the cool air. Pale lips brushed against Naruto's, making them both excited and eager. Their noses rubbed. Sasuke nibbled playfully on Naruto's jaw. One of Naruto's legs rubbed against Sasuke's side, trying to coax the older man to move against him.

Sasuke grunted, his hips coming down to dance with Naruto's. The blonde gasped, bucking up to stroke himself against the older man. They kissed sloppily. Naruto's tongue slipped against Sasuke's lips, Sasuke's teeth came to bite Naruto's chin at the same time they tried to undress.

When Sasuke let go of the blonde to unzip his pants, Naruto tried to escape. He heaved himself up, only to be pushed down again by the aggressive Uchiha. Naruto gave a sharp cry when his jeans and boxers were yanked down roughly.

"Quiet," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto growled, trying to claw on Sasuke's neck and chest. He failed miserably, his blunt fingernails merely ranking pleasurably over the Uchiha's skin. Sasuke grunted lowly, forcing Naruto to lay still with his free hand, his other hand guiding his dripping, hot cock to Naruto's hole.

"Aah...! Ah!" Naruto gasped.

The hard flesh that entered him was wet, much to the blonde's relief. Naruto spread his legs as much as he could, showing off his flexibility. It always turned Sasuke on. That wasn't what it was about, however. It was not an act of submission, but an act to ease the pain in his ass.

Sasuke's big hands ran over the back of Naruto's thighs, pushing in deeper. A groan escaped the bigger male, the predator. Naruto's breath hitched.

The first phase had ended. The first round had been won by Sasuke.

"You like it," Sasuke growled. "Tell me you like it."

Naruto looked at the side, refusing to look at the man above him. The pleasure that came whenever Sasuke put a little more force behind thrusts made him hiss, moan and cry out. The forest sounds – birds, the wind, other animals – were all drenched by the sound of their lovemaking.

"You want this. You need me," Sasuke pried and thrust deep.

Naruto's back arched, but the blonde refrained from opening his mouth. If he did, only stupid things would come out. He knew that from experience. He was determined to win this round, even if it meant keeping quiet.

"You gave up – _nngh_ – so that I could –_ hah_ – fuck you."

Sasuke's deep voice seemed to float around them, making Naruto loose it. His legs were in the air, letting the older man fucking him senseless – one could say that he lost his dignity first time they did it. Their first time that had been much like this.

So sexy. So honest and true.

"Scream for me. Show what I'm doing to you," Sasuke grunted out.

Naruto kept his mouth shut, biting his tongue harshly. Sasuke leaned down, his thrusts slowing down slightly as he captured Naruto's plump lower lip between his teeth. He sucked and nibbled, making the blonde open his mouth.

Once this was over, Naruto would say that Sasuke cheated. Again.

"Nngh...Naruto…aahh…"

Many believed Sasuke to be a quiet person. Naruto would agree with them – Sasuke didn't have the need to defend or explain his every action. Yet, when they were fucking – _so hard and fast_ – Sasuke was pretty vocal. Why, Naruto couldn't understand. Perhaps to show his appreciation – not very likely. Perhaps not able to keep quiet – not very likely. Perhaps to drive Naruto wild – more likely.

"Say it," Sasuke snarled. His hands were running over Naruto's chest. Naruto's eyes closed as the pleasurable touches got lower and lower. "Say it."

Naruto was so warm, so hot. He had run for so long, only to become so aroused and so _fucked. _Naruto could barely breathe.

Moaning, Sasuke moved faster and faster. Naruto arched off the ground, trying to get Sasuke to thrust in deeper, harder.

"P-please!"

Naruto's eyes flew open, and he clasped his hands over his mouth. Sasuke continued to move skilfully as he grabbed Naruto's wrists. He forced Naruto to put his hands on pale shoulders. Naruto didn't care anymore – round two, won by Sasuke.

Naruto clawed on Sasuke's back, moving in sync with the Uchiha. He decided to ignore the satisfied smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Tell me you want it," Sasuke muttered. "Tell me how you want it. Tell me _who_ you want."

They had yet to enter round three, though – the round that Naruto always won.

"I want it," Naruto choked out. The words were laced with bliss, making Sasuke's smirk widen slightly. "I want you, Sa-Sasuke... Fu-fuck me!"

"Again," Sasuke forced out. His breath came out as hot puffs against Naruto's neck. Naruto loved it, knowing that the other was depending on his voice.

"M-more," Naruto whispered. He was unable to speak normally, his mind on another place. "I-I want you so bad. Fuck, Sasuke…"

"Mmh, yes…Naruto."

Sasuke's penis was still achingly hard, pushing in and out of Naruto's now wet hole. His thrusts weren't jerky, but fast and accurate – deep, to stroke Naruto's prostate. Each time Sasuke did hit Naruto's sweet spot, he was rewarded with a scream or a moan.

Oh, how he loved the sounds of submission and satisfaction from his lover.

Round three didn't exist for Sasuke until Naruto's legs suddenly came to wrap around his waist.

"N-not so h…hard," Naruto choked out. He threw his head back, closing his eyes and waiting for to Sasuke slow down. "S-Sasuke…" He inhaled deeply, his long fingers running through Sasuke's black hair. "N-not s–"

"I heard you first time," Sasuke cut him off. He didn't slow down, but he forced himself to take it easier on the younger male. He knew fully well how Naruto liked it, though Sasuke had a habit of taking it too far at times.

They moved together on the dirty ground. Naruto's legs were in the air again, letting Sasuke in even further. His right hand was buried in Sasuke's silky hair, his left hand trying to get a grip on the ground under him. There was no sense of reality in Naruto's mind as he tried to hold onto the dirt. He was so painfully close. So close to spilling over and crying out in release.

He could think straight as Sasuke leaned down – _thrusting in and out _– pressing their lips together. Saliva dribbled down Sasuke's pale chin, smearing out on Naruto's cheek. Sasuke trailed kisses over Naruto's face, biting on the blonde's nose.

Naruto's breathing was ragged, but it seemed to calm down the moment he climaxed. His breath hitched, and he gasped for air as Sasuke continued to push inside of him. Tears threatened to spill over, the pleasure almost agonising. Sasuke still felt good inside of him, despite the fact that he had already experienced his mind-blowing orgasm.

"N-Naruto…"

Sasuke tensed, and Naruto knew that his lover was so, so close. He smiled drowsily, running both his hands through Sasuke's hair. "Sasuke. Cum inside of me, please?"

And so Sasuke did.

UAUAUA

"Have you seen them? It's like they don't care that we're even here." Haruno Sakura put a hand on her hip, her lower lip pouting ever so slightly. She wasn't jealous, but the sight wasn't exactly what one wished to see after a big breakfast.

"I know, Sakura," Yamanka Ino said with a sigh. Though, her blue eyes didn't leave the sight. She found it kind of interesting, how the males turned so animalistic around each other. "It'll be over soon; you don't have to look. You should try to get Lee under the mistletoe instead."

"I can't help it," Sakura admitted. She forced herself to turn around, facing the other people in the room. It wasn't often anyone in their gang held a party, but it was Christmas, after all. She smiled upon the sight of Lee telling Hyuuga Neji and Neji's younger cousin, Hinata, about the time he went climbing with his mentor, Maito Gai.

"Ugh, get a room!" Inuzuka Kiba barked from his place in the sofa, downing the soda in his glass. They didn't drink alcohol when Lee was around, since he reacted so...strongly.

"Yeah, get a room!" Sai agreed. Sakura shook her head at Sai, knowing how jealous he was of Sasuke's position. Sakura turned again, not being able to resist looking. The sight was still…vulgar.

Sasuke was practically pressed up against the wall, his big hands on Naruto's firm butt. The way they were exchanging saliva was quite different from usual kisses. It was daring, wet and everywhere. There were tongues, lips, teeth – sucking, licking and biting.

When they all heard Naruto moan – despite the loud music they were playing – Nara Shikamaru decided that the couple had had enough. He walked up to them, clearing his throat loudly. When they didn't notice, Shikamaru sighed deeply. "Troublesome," he murmured. And kicked Sasuke's shin.

The Uchiha's dark eyes flew open, and he pushed Naruto away. The blonde, not ready for that at all, stumbled backwards and fell to his ass with a growled curse. Sakura laughed at the blonde's clumsiness. Sasuke wiped his mouth, glaring dangerously at the brown-haired genius. "I swear to God–"

"Maa," Shikamaru sighed. "Stop smooching each other."

Sasuke didn't comment it, but instead leaned down and grabbed Naruto's wrist, practically lifting the blonde up. Naruto blushed a little, obviously having forgotten that they were at a Christmas party.

Kiba walked up to the blonde, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Let's go spike the eggnog."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** I didn't know how to end it, hehe… It seems I have problems with that nowadays. At least it was a bit Christmas-y. No drama in this chapter (I wanted to write something light for once), but you can count on it for the next chapter (which will be better and longer – I hope you're curious 'bout it).

I hope you enjoyed the lemon, though. (Don't hate me.) Vote in the poll if you haven't, and I can now tell y'all that I'm working on the next chapter of **You are one of God's mistakes**. (Ain't I lovely?)

Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Paraphilia:** Hybristophilia – Criminals, particularly for cruel or outrageous crimes.

**A/N:** Anyone seen "Let's go to prison"? It's quite funny, actually... (This isn't proof-read.)

**One Love**

Out in the forest of Konohagakure no Sato, there was a male prison. It held murderers, rapists, thieves and other convicts that had submitted heavy crimes. The prison was surrounded by high, cement walls.

There was a parking lot outside, only filled with cars on visitor's day, but otherwise it lay completely isolated from Konoha. Inside lay two buildings, separated by a plan of sand where the good-behaving prisoners were allowed to play basketball, baseball and the alike.

In the first building were the cells, stuffed with criminals and heavily guarded by professional guards. In the other were the cafeteria and the gym, along with the working place where criminals got to produce shirts.

Uzumaki Naruto knew all this. He knew the prison better than anyone else did. He was a very frequent visitor, after all.

It started only a year ago, when he grew tired of sex. It just didn't do it for him, lying in a bed with his legs spread. He knew that he was more interested in the male gender than the female. Porno had never been his thing either, until a close friend approached him with a video.

"_I think you'll like this." _

And Naruto did like it. He had no idea how his friend could have figured it out, but he would be forever grateful. Never before had he had a stronger orgasm. He asked his friend, though, how he had guessed that it would turn Naruto on.

"_You've always fallen for the bad guys, Naruto."_

True. Naruto always had fallen for the bad guys – he even dated an abusive guy back in last year of high school. Yet, it had been the best sex he had had so far in his life, even though it was far from satisfying.

It was his own idea to visit the prison, though. As soon as he stepped inside, he felt as if he belonged. He told the guards that he wished to visit the man in cell 271. He had, of course, already chosen his _victim_.

He heard about Uchiha Sasuke, the man whom had murdered his own older brother. Their entire clan had been a bunch of lunatics, Naruto had heard, as said older brother had murdered his entire family save Sasuke.

It was just a bonus that Sasuke was_ so_ good-looking.

He had been led to Sasuke's cell, and Naruto had asked the guard to leave them alone. Sasuke's cell only had one window, and that was the small one on the door. There was a mattress on the floor, but otherwise nothing.

Their first encounter was amazing, and so, Sasuke allowed Naruto to come back for regular visits.

UAUAUA

The corridors were not very impressive, not even with the prisoners calling after him to stop by their door for a good fuck. He had walked by their cells every Sunday for several months now, and he had never encouraged them once. Yet, he had to admire them for their pathetic tries to get some.

He knew that they were well aware that he only visited _one _man here, and that was the stuck-up, handsome prince of Konoha prison.

"C'mon, sweetie," the prison guard called. Naruto looked up, surprised to see that they were already by the last cell in the corridor. The guard pushed up his glasses on his nose, unlocking the door. "When you're done with him, you're always welcome–"

The door was slammed open, the white metal hitting the ashen wall. The guard took a step back, automatically grabbing his baton upon the sight of Uchiha Sasuke leaning on the door frame.

"Get inside," the guard mumbled to Naruto, busy staring at Sasuke, "and I'll be back in an hour."

"Make that two," came Sasuke's bored tone. Naruto almost jumped the older man then and there, but had the self-restraint to wait. He got inside the cell, walking in behind the convict as the door was closed and locked.

The cell looked slightly different from Naruto's first visit, thanks to the blonde. He was the one that didn't want to be utterly and completely fucked in a sorely white room. It made him even dizzier when he came. Sasuke hadn't protested when Naruto put up a black and white painting of cherry trees.

Then again, Sasuke rarely spoke at all.

Naruto, having been looking at the picture, closed his bright eyes as strong arms encircled his waist. The grip was a bit uncomfortable, and Naruto scrunched his nose at the harshness in Sasuke's small act of appreciation.

"Too tight, Sasuke..."

Sasuke snorted, not really caring about the blonde man's complaints.

"I can always go to someone else if that's how you're going to be," Naruto said and wriggled his way out of Sasuke's arms. "I'm sure that–"

Naruto was pushed into the wall, his breath escaping him. Sasuke's hard body was pressed against his, the taller man looking down at him with a smirk. They both knew that Naruto wouldn't go to someone else. What they had... What they shared... It was unrivalled. Never before had they experienced something akin to this.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. He stood on his tiptoes, reaching Sasuke's pale lips. "Sasuke," he breathed into the older man's mouth. He pecked the Uchiha's lips, smiling mischievously. "Don't..." Naruto lazily caressed Sasuke's chest. "...be so harsh." Blunt fingernails raked over Sasuke's naked chest, but not hard enough to leave marks.

"You like me that way."

It was said with such certainty that Naruto immediately believed the dark-haired convict. His blonde hair fell into his eyes as he nodded slowly, agreeing with Sasuke. He hummed, licking his lips as his eyes explored Sasuke's muscles.

Pale fingers came up to brush blonde hair out of blue eyes, and then the game began.

Naruto was pushed up against the wall again, the air blown out of him as Sasuke pressed against him. Before he knew it, his shirt was on the floor and Sasuke was working on his jeans. Naruto bucked his hips towards the big, pale hands, choosing to stare up at the ceiling to control himself.

He tended to turn into a horny beast around Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered hotly in his ear, teeth coming out to nibble at his scarred cheek. The sharp, crystal white teeth moving over his skin to his lips. Naruto swore that Sasuke had a sick obsession with his face; always licking, biting, kissing every single centimetre of his face.

Sasuke's tongue came out, obscenely stuffing Naruto's mouth. The blonde youth put his hands on Sasuke's broad shoulders, moaning loudly in the small room. Smooth hands massaged the hipbones that poked out discreetly from under tan skin.

Sasuke tugged at Naruto's jeans, demanding. The Uchiha took a step back, their lips parting with a soft, wet sound. Naruto slid out of the clothes he had left on his body, dropping them carelessly on the floor. Those dark, narrow eyes examined the blonde. Naruto swallowed, Sasuke's piercing gaze making him feel like a prey.

He bit his lip, forcing himself not to voice his thoughts about Sasuke's great looks as the Uchiha undressed. The convict had a lovely body – beautiful muscles, covered by pale skin.

Yet, it wasn't Sasuke's body or face that had Naruto interested. To think that this man, the man about to fuck him any minute now, had done such _unspeakable_ things was what turned Naruto on. Sasuke's hands, the hands now exploring every bit of his exposed body, had done terrible things – things that Naruto didn't normally approve of, but gave him such _pleasure_.

"Slut," Sasuke whispered darkly in Naruto's ear. "You come _here_, looking for someone to fuck, when you could get anyone you really wanted."

Naruto pressed his nose against Sasuke's jaw, breathing in the prisoner's scent. Sasuke always smelled of the cheap soap they got here in jail. The Uchiha's wet tongue ran over Naruto's cheek, tracing the scars with the tip.

A whimper escaped the blonde's lips as Sasuke's hands caressed the backside of his naked thighs. Naruto took the liberty to explore Sasuke's naked back, so smooth and gorgeous. Naruto panted harshly, trying to catch his breath as a long finger teased his asscrack and Sasuke's mouth worked on his face.

The finger, slightly damp with precum from Sasuke's cock, was probing around his asshole – almost there, not quite, but teasing, testing, _playing_. The mere thought of those fingers wrapped around a butcher knife doing such illegal things made Naruto moan.

Their kisses were borderline vulgar. Naruto pushed himself up against Sasuke's body, seeking some form of connection except for the hot exchange of saliva. Sasuke's tongue felt as silk against his, luring him in. The brief reflection of Sasuke's actions associated easily with the crimes in his past. Those crimes that Naruto knew everything about, wanted to know more about. He could practically_ taste_ them.

Blue eyes tried to focus. The taller man took a step back, wiping his mouth and trying to catch his breath. The only sounds in the cell were those of their hot, ragged breaths. Sasuke knew for a fact that the other prisoners could hear them clearly, but he couldn't care less.

"Get down and suck it," he demanded darkly.

Naruto gasped at the order, but immediately obeyed. He knew better than to get upset over a few commands – if he played his cards right, he always got what he wanted. And so, he kneeled down in front of Sasuke. Tan hands ran over strong thighs, his tongue coming out to lick at his lips. Sasuke's cock was standing tall from black pubes, and Naruto could practically feel the heat radiating from it.

"Aah..."

Sasuke closed his eyes, one hand supporting him against the wall, the other caressing Naruto's cheek. The blonde wrapped his lips around the tip of the stiff erection. He sucked, swallowing the clear-white liquid that escaped the slit. It was warm, and that was all Naruto registered before leaning forward to take in more of the shaft.

One of Sasuke's hands, the one that had been caressing his scarred cheek, came up to tangle in blonde hair. Naruto groaned when the Uchiha pulled forward, trying to get his dick in deeper. When Naruto refused to budge – refused to let himself be pulled by the hair – Sasuke let out a frustrated sound and yanked Naruto away from his erection.

"Ah!" Naruto clenched his eyes shut from the pain that seeped from his hair roots to his head. He hadn't counted on Sasuke to pick up violence just because he was teasing a little.

Sasuke got down on his knees, his cock still rigid and now wet. He reached out a hand to cup Naruto's cheek, offering a sly smirk. "Did it hurt?" A mocking tone was evident in Sasuke's usually bored voice, but that wasn't something new. Instead, Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Watch it, or I might just walk out of here, you asshole." Naruto knew that he wouldn't do that, no matter how hard Sasuke hit him. While pain did nothing to turn him on, Sasuke did. Whatever Sasuke did seemed to leave a sexy vibe in the air.

"You wouldn't," Sasuke said. "You're too sweet for that."

The blonde huffed. While 'sweet' wasn't a word Naruto's friends would use to describe him, he was _sweet_ in comparison to the criminal Uchiha. He was sweet in comparison to everyone in this building. Innocent.

Sasuke's hands were on Naruto's shoulders, pulling him closer. Tan hands explored Sasuke's hard, familiar chest. The heavy panting was soon back, Sasuke placing open-mouthed kisses on Naruto's ear. The hot tongue sneaked inside of Naruto's ear, coming out to lick the shell; teeth nibbling. Naruto moaned, his eyes closing and throwing his head back to offer more room to work on.

Sasuke made a low sound in the back of his throat, parting from his blonde lover. "On all fours," he required.

Naruto easily fell into position, his ass towards the convict. He could practically _feel_ Sasuke's stare. He supported himself on his knees and elbows, his head falling forward in a slump-like pose. If he opened his eyes, he wouldn't see anything but the blurry floor.

He kept his eyes closed however, his breath hitching as Sasuke's hands ran over his slim back. Downwards, downwards, over his butt and down the back of his thighs. It felt so _good_. Spreading his cheeks, hot breath against his awaiting hole.

Naruto gasped. "Aah, mm... Nngh, Saa–"

Sasuke leaned in, the point of his nose against Naruto's skin. He opened his mouth, his salivated tongue coming out to play. Naruto let out a startled sound, bucking backwards, as Sasuke licked over the pink hole. Eagerly, as if having been waiting for this moment for ages, Sasuke played with the blonde's crack.

Naruto moaned, his breath hitching and his mind fogging. He couldn't think clearly. Pleasure was written all over his face, body. The convict behind him was giving him such blissful feelings that he had to force himself not to fall into a heap of drooling limbs. Naruto was sure that Sasuke would be very angry if he suddenly gave out during their sexy time.

Sasuke groaned, licking and lapping for all he was worth. He brought one of his big hands down over his chest, passing his belly button and coming down to grab his large organ. His tongue quivered the tiniest bit when his hand squeezed firmly around his hard shaft. His dark eyes fluttered shut, only to open a second later when Naruto let out an arousing sound.

Sasuke retreated his wet muscle from Naruto's ass, knowing that the blonde would cum any minute if they continued. He gave himself a slow stroke before putting both hands on Naruto's smooth butt, feeling and steadying himself. Naruto inhaled deeply as the tongue disappeared.

The temperature in the room was steadily going up, their hot breaths and moist bodies radiating warmth.

"C'mon, c'mon," Naruto chanted impatiently and pushed back into Sasuke's large hands. The Uchiha didn't answer, but bared his teeth in annoyance. He grabbed his pulsating manhood with his right hand, giving Naruto a spank with the other.

"Spread your legs."

Naruto spread his legs, coming closer to the floor, eager for what was to come. His cheeks were burning, and he had a hard time keeping his mind somewhat clear. He knew better than to let Sasuke have his way with him. Of course, it would lead to incredible pleasure – but the consequences were a pain in the ass. Literally.

The wet tip of Sasuke's straining cock pushed against Naruto's hole, teasing and mocking. Naruto leaned forward, one of his long arms reaching for his jacket. With blurry eyes, he managed to get out the lubricant he always brought.

"S-S...aahh–" Naruto tried to force the words out, but they got stuck in his throat. Instead, he threw the tube over his shoulder and hoped that Sasuke would get hit. That way, they would slow things down. Sasuke never slowed down, never beating around the bush.

Having been a tennis player in his younger days, before he was sent to prison for killing his older brother, Sasuke easily caught the bottle when he saw it flying. "Good boy," the murderer whispered mockingly as he ran his free hand over Naruto's slim back.

Naruto shivered once the hand left his damp skin, and tried to hear what Sasuke was doing. His pulse was beating loudly in his ear, blood throbbing under his skin. The sound of a cap being opened and something being squirted out, and Naruto knew that the best part was close.

Sasuke put one hand on Naruto's hip, keeping himself behind the blonde as he coated his dick in lube. The feeling was great, wetness against his sensitive skin. With a long groan, he pushed into Naruto's ass. The lithe blonde under him practically clawed on the floor, arching his back up against Sasuke's chest.

"Oh, _yes_." Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's sides, attempting to reach _deeper_. He slowly pulled out, the sensation incredible. He was such a lucky convict. The wet sound that followed matched perfectly with the sound of Naruto _trying_ to breathe. "Does it feel good, Naruto-_chan_?"

The blonde clenched around Sasuke's cock at the demeaning insult. The Uchiha chuckled, sweat running down his handsome face. He thrust in and out, setting on a steady pace.

"N-n-nooo... _Faster_." Naruto pushed back, his muscles trembling as the prisoner sped up. His palms were sweaty against the hard floor. Somewhere, in the far back of his mind, he knew that his knees would be all scraped up and sore from the friction. "S-s-s..."

Naruto's lips parted in a silent scream, almost choking on his own breath. Cum splattered over his chest, almost reaching his throat and chin. It dribbled down on the floor as Sasuke continued to move. His body turned into mush, all brain functions shutting down at the pleasure that still echoed in his body.

Sasuke's grip loosened up, his hips going back and forth as he pounded into the blonde. A tickling feeling ran through his body, an unbearable heat settling in his neither regions. It was the familiar feeling of an orgasm.

"Nnn..."

With a gasp, Sasuke emptied his seed within Naruto's hole. Not for the first time, Sasuke relaxed and pulled out of the blonde, turning into a pile of limbs on the floor. Naruto joined him, giving out and lying on his stomach. Sasuke could see, in the corner of his eye, how Naruto's back raised and sunk with the fast breathing.

Always one for fast recovery, Sasuke reached for Naruto's jacket and picked out the blonde's cellphone. It was with a smirk that he turned to his side and let one of his big hands caress over Naruto's smooth body.

"_Darling_, we still have one hour."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** REVIEW. (Or I'm going to be very sad.)


End file.
